The Unforgiven
by PurpleCranberi
Summary: Edward’s last day of high school was supposed to be glorious to signal the start of a new beginning. However Ed is in for an unexpected surprise. Envy/Ed. One-Shot. Envy is slightly OCC. Remake of the previous 'The Unforgiven'.


_Okay hello everyone. This is my one-shot of the story I started a while ago, but technology decided that it wanted to be funny and ended up needing to delete the story off of fanfiction. Sorry. Anyway this is the exact same story, the same plot...except of it being multi-chapter, like the first one was, it's going to a one-shot. _

_I really loved the way I was going to end the story (I don't write stories unless I have an ending in mind, or I would never finish one.) so I couldn't let that go to waste. _

To those who read this story previously, I will explain what happened to it, but it wasn't that popular but I got good feedback from it, so if you did stumble across this story a few months ago, I have my rant/explanation at the bottom.

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me. But I am proud to say I'm only now missing two volumes of the ongoing manga instead of four. **

Summary: Edward's last day of high school was supposed to be glorious to signal the start of a new beginning. However Ed is in for an unexpected surprise. Envy/Ed. One-Shot.

_Enjoy!! _

* * *

**T**h**e** U**n**f**o**r**g**i**v**e**n**

B**y**: **P**u**p**l**e**C**r**a**n**b**e**r**i**

Envy had dressed for the occasion. He had to make a lasting impression on the blonde, seeing how he was now going to be entering the big bad world, and get a taste of reality, even if it's a bitter salty taste. This was Ed's last day of high school, and Envy wouldn't miss it for the world. It was the least he could do for Ed, seeing how he wasn't even close to winning the boyfriend of the year award.

That's right; Envy was Edward Elric's boyfriend. Take a minute to digest that information. They had been dating for approximately six months, after a lot of fighting, arguing, and molestation (on Envy's part) Ed had agreed to go on a date with the androgynous boy to prove that it was just a lust that Envy had for Ed. Though Ed had been proven wrong, and ended up craving the touch of Envy. Due to his pride, it took about two months before he claimed to be Envy's boyfriend.

Envy spotted Al in the crowd and smirked. At least Ed had his family in the crowd, minus his father. That man never stayed in one place for too long. Sometimes it broke Envy's heart to see Ed try to fight the fact that he misses his father. Though he kept a cool demeanour, he didn't want people to believe he actually had gotten soft on them-though only when Ed was around would he show his soft side...sometimes.

Taking a seat in the very back of the proud boasting parents was Envy. He watched as each student went up and picked up their diploma. He had told Ed he wouldn't be coming to the ceremony because he was meeting Jean Havoc to discuss his parole, and that he couldn't get out of the meeting.

When Ed heard that, he seemed disappointed but understood and told him he could survive a day without the boy. Though behind those golden honey eyes he could tell the disappointment that lurked. It made him cringe to lie flat out to his boyfriend, but things had to be done.

He smirked as the principal called Ed up for his diploma. Envy stared up at the blonde boy. He was wearing the black robe, but you could see the black pants underneath the robe. Along the border of the V-neck colour had the school colours, red and black. He graciously took the paper and shook the principal's hand but turned towards the cameraman and they took a picture of them shaking hands. Envy took out his small black digital camera and took a snapshot too, discreetly.

Once the screen cleared, he could see the very image of Ed shaking the older-gentlemen's hand. He smiled; Ed had a very adorable smile on his face, and looked absolutely perfect. His golden locks were in a ponytail and he looked downright gorgeous.

Envy glanced once back to the boy who was walking off the platform and back to his seat. "Goodbye." Envy whispered, and left the auditorium, and out into the rain. He had a plane to catch.

---

Edward was happy. Today was the start of the rest of his life. He and Envy had survived through so much that nothing was now stopping them. He would be able to leave for college and Envy had told him he'd find a place right by his college so he could constantly keep an eye of Ed.

The ceremony was over, and Al had told him he'd meet him back at home, seeing as how he still needed to clean out his locker. The last bit of memory he had of this damned school, though, without this school he wouldn't have met Envy in Havoc's class when he just barged in and announced his presence, even though he was a last year graduate. Though it made sense now why he had just walked into the class and told Havoc a quick hello.

It was a part of his deal to be kept out of jail. He was required to check in with Jean Havoc, undercover officer at Ed's high school, and also do a few hundred hours of community service. This all for having been a part of a gang called 'Dante' and for leaving the gang without having to name-names. He got off really easily, especially since he would only give one name away for his freedom. The police seemed content with that, especially since he never involved in the dangerous aspect of the gang. He merely got information, and the cops wanted the top fish. So they settled to just one name, which he proudly gave, Shou Tucker. Thus he was off the hook.

"Congratulations Ed!" came an excited chirp of the unmistakeable voice of Maria Ross. Ed turned around and saw her standing holding her boyfriend's hand, Denny Brosh's hand.

"Thanks." Ed replied and nodded his head. They both smiled and continued to walk down the hall. Ed smiled and then drastically pale. If she was here, that only meant the bastard of all bastards would be here, along with his best friend-who was nice, but to hear about his wife and daughter made Ed slightly cringe. But the affection for that man ran too deep, that he could overlook that slight nuisance. However, Roy was not overlook-able.

Quickly glancing at his locker he plucked the last two books out and slammed the locker shut, but something fell out of the locker.

He glanced at the white crisp envelope that seemed to have fallen out of one of his two books, he glanced at it. It was addressed to him.

Cautiously eyeing the envelope he picked it up and surveyed it. It seemed perfectly safe, so he opened it.

_Dear Edward._

_I don't know where to begin. Let me start by apologizing. That seems like the appropriate place to start. I lied to you. I never had to meet Havoc today, and I'm breaking all my parole rules right now, so I beg that you keep this between us. Please? Good! I am really sorry Ed, this is not how I saw us when we began dating, but then again I never imagined the future. I always lived in the moment._

_I still remember the first day I saw you. You were sitting beside Martel, though I didn't notice you and took a seat on your desk. It wasn't until your name was called in roll call that I noticed a person in that desk. You were breathtaking, though I wouldn't ever do something like admit that to you. Instead I showed it to you, several times. Stealing your cell phone, kissing you in the parking lot, convincing you to skip class so we could just hang out-I was surprised you agreed. Invading your house, walking in on you in the shower, and so forth. I will never forget those times. _

_Let me get to the point, because I hate mushy shit and you know me too well to know that I'm not a sentimental guy. That's one of the things you love about me ;) _

_As you read this, I'm no longer in the country. I'm on a flight out of the country, to one elsewhere. I would tell you, but you can't know. Dante is still very much dangerous and they used you as my weak point to get me to join back up. I begged for them to let me stay until you graduated three months ago, they agreed on the terms, but I had to leave the day you graduated. Which is today-if you didn't notice._

_Blondie, goodbye. I love you. See I can be serious without being an asshole, like you claim._

_Take good care of the gift I left. Oh and show this to anyone I will not hesitate to murder you-I don't want my rep going down the drain just because I was sentimental for once. _

_-Envy_

Ed was no longer standing. He had slid down the lockers and was clutching the paper, tears flowing out of his eyes. Ed never got to say goodbye. He didn't even know! Envy could have told him something, anything, instead of shouldering all of this on his own. It hurt to know that the one person you loved left you behind.

He glanced back at the envelope and inside was a small bronze ring, engraved inside was the first day of classes of this year, the day he met Envy.

Sobs racked his body, and nobody stopped to look him over, just continued walking, assuming the kid was crying because all his friends were probably heading off to other schools, none stopped to even consider that his world just came crashing down.

Realization dawned on him, as people scurried through the halls and out to freedom. He was truly alone.

---

Envy twirled the bronze ring in his hands, he glanced at it. He promised he wouldn't cry. He couldn't or rather wouldn't let emotions interfere in what he was right. Ed was innocent to get caught up in a dangerous gang. He wouldn't let Ed die to the likes of Greed or Lust or anyone for that fact. It was a part of the deal he made with them; Ed was to be left alone along with his family and friends. They would probably agree to anything as long as Envy joined back up with them.

'Bastards' he thought and slumped into the plane seat more. It had just taken off fifteen minutes ago, and he hadn't stopped twirling the ring in his hands. It was an exact double of the one he left Ed, but instead was a different date engraved and one word.

_Unforgiven: 06.27.08 (1)_

A date where he could forever remember his mistakes, he would never forgive himself for hurting someone he loved, even if he wasn't the best boyfriend, he also knew the blonde loved him back. His heart clenched at the thought of what he just left behind. He could practically seen Ed breaking down, and it sent chills through Envy.

Envy glanced once more at his ring. He knew the symbol it held for the two different people. For Ed it would be a painful memory of what he had with Envy, for Envy it would be the painful reminder of what he lost.

He sighed slipping it back on his ring finger, and smirked at it. It looked nice there. Sighing he reached into his pocket and pulled out an iPod, he had stolen from Martel who had stolen it off of some other kid. He hit shuffle songs.

_I wish you here tonight with me to see the northern lights  
I wish you were here tonight with me  
I wish I could have you by my side tonight when the sky is burning  
I wish I could have you by my side_

__

Cause I've been down and I've been crawling  
Won't back down no more

Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
Down on me, I'm still standing  
Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
Conscience clear, I'm still standing here

Burns like a thousand stars, though you are light years away  
Burns like a thousand stars or more

You're up there, you're always with me  
smiling down on me

Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
Down on me, I'm still standing  
Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
Conscience clear, I'm still standing here

It's something sacred, something so beautiful  
Something quiet to ease my mind  
When the pressure's taking me over and over

_Cause I've been down and I've been crawling  
Pushed around and always falling  
You're up there, you're always with me_

_Smiling down on me_

_Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
Down on me, I'm still standing  
Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
Conscience clear, I'm still standing here  
Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
Down on me, I'm still standing here  
Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
Conscience clear, I'm still standing here_

Unknown to Envy though, through the song he began to cry for the first time in years.

**Fin**

* * *

_So that's the end!_

_(1) That's what's engraved on the ring_

I hope it wasn't as bad as I think it is. Like in the beginning this was a multiple chapter story to begin with, but I am not rewriting all of it, so I made it a one-shot. Hope it worked out.

Okay my rant about what happened.

My computer is evil. I had done up to chapter seven and I was very proud of those last three chapters since it was fixing the things I had meant to fix, and I put it the previous story on Hiatus so I could clear some plot points out, and as soon as I do, I added the next chapter. Then I installed Microsoft Word 2007 on my desktop and it decided to be evil and every time I opened this story it would freeze my entire system. I got so annoyed that I actually screamed at my computer 'FUCK IT' and deleted it a few weeks later after trying several times. My dad couldn't figure out why it was doing that to my previous documents (thank God my laptop had all my schoolwork) so he was very unhelpful, for being an ex-computer programmer. But I really loved how I was going to end the story (It took like a month and a half to come up with that ending-reason for my Hiatus) and I wasn't going to let it go to waste. So I used it, and give you this!!

**Please Review. I would like to know what you think. Seriously!! **

_You can criticize it, but be a little nice. I really did like this story, and I didn't want to rewrite 7 chapters. And if you said I could just copy and paste it from fanfiction on to Word let's say when I did try a (three times) it came out in symbols. It was really strange....I don't have that problem anymore though....I didn't know how to fix it, so I deleted it. _

The song is **The Rasmus-Still Standing. **Thought it was a good song for Envy to cry to. And yeah Envy was OCC but...I had to make him somewhat nice-ish, plus only Ed would be reading that note. :P

Au reviour


End file.
